


Serious Discussions

by afteriwake



Series: In The City [3]
Category: CSI: NY, Castle
Genre: Bad Days, Beckett Has a Bad Day, Child Murder, Drinking & Talking, F/M, I Love You, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Murder, Light Angst, Past Jessica Angell/Don Flack, Past Relationship(s), Serious, What I Would Do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: After Beckett has a bad day on the job, she goes to Flack's apartment, where the conversation is a bit more on the serious side than either of them anticipated.





	Serious Discussions

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written much for this series (but as people like it, I'm willing to go back and write more), but this was a fic that touched on Flack's actions in "Pay Up" and Beckett's knowledge of them, and at least how I thought she might react to them, had she been in the same position at the time I wrote this.

“I just want to kill someone,” Beckett said as she entered his apartment. Flack looked at her with a bemused expression. “Castle and Ryan and Esposito, they just…argh!”

“Kinda like I did with Ross last week?” he said, shutting the door behind her. He caught a glance at the clock and saw it was midnight.

“No. Adam has his faults, but at least with him you know he’s sincere and nice. Those three are just…children in man shapes.”

Flack chuckled. “What’d they do?”

“They tried to get me to go out to a bar with them. I decided fine, I’d do it, but just one drink. They kept trying to get me to do shots. And then I heard Castle say he wondered what I’d be like if I was incredibly inebriated, and I decided enough was enough. So I decided to come here.”

“You had a drink yet?”

“Just half a beer,” she said, sitting down on his couch.

“What do you want?” he asked.

“Beer?” she said. “Unless you’ve still got that bottle of Jack.”

“So you won’t do shots with them, but you’ll do them with me?” he asked, going into the kitchen and pulling down the Jack Daniels and two shot glasses.

“You’re my boyfriend. If I get drunk and end up in bed with you I won’t get embarrassed in the morning.”

He laughed. “Good point.” He came out with the alcohol and the glasses. “Why were you guys going out to drink, anyway?”

“Solved that child murder case,” she said. “It was the father, and the mother helped cover it up.”

“One of _those_ cases,” he said, the smile dropping off his face.

“Yeah.” He poured her a shot and she downed it. “And I sympathized with them, too. I mean, I thought they’d just lost their kid, and it turned out that they were involved in her death? I’m surprised I didn’t strangle them both on their way to booking.” She held out her glass again. “Or shoot them. I was tempted to shoot them.”

He filled it up and then filled up his own. “I’ve had cases like that.”

She toyed with the shot glass. “I know you don’t talk about it much anymore, but…when you killed the guy who killed your girlfriend, what was going through your head? I know it’s more personal in that case, but I was just wondering.”

He drank his shot. “Anger. I was just really angry when I did that. I kind of regret it now, but at the same time I don’t. If I hadn’t killed him Jess’s family would have maybe gotten some more closure than they did.” He paused. “Her father knows what I did. I didn’t tell him, he figured it out on his own. He thanked me.”

Beckett nodded. “Then it looks like he got enough closure.”

“Yeah.” He set down his shot glass and put an arm around her shoulders. “You’re a better cop than I am.”

“No, not really,” she said, setting her own shot glass down, even though it was still full.

“If someone killed me the way those guys killed Jess, you wouldn’t go after them the way I did.”

“How do you know that?” she said, pulling away from him slightly and looking at him.

“You’re not that kind of person.”

He reached over and touched his face. “If someone senselessly murdered you, Don, I _would_ go looking for revenge. And if I got the opportunity to kill them? There’s the chance I would.”

“You really care about me that much?” he asked.

She nodded. “Yeah. You’re important to me.” She leaned in and kissed him. “What’d I tell you for the first time last week?”

“That you love me,” he said with a grin.

“So, you’d better believe I’ll go after someone if they murdered you.” She leaned in and kissed him softly, then pulled away and settled in next to him.

“I’d do the same for you,” he said quietly.

“Good,” she said.

He just held her for a while, and when she began to doze off he shifted so she was lying down and he was lying down next to her, and he held her close as he drifted off to sleep as well.


End file.
